Relaciones España-Uruguay/España
Reyes españoles con presidentes uruguayos Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Jorge Batlle - Sin imagen.jpg| The President of Uruguay, Jorge Batlle (L) holds a meeting with Prince Felipe of Borbon at the Edificio Libertad, headquarters of the Uruguayan Government in Montevideo, 28 February 2005. Prince Felipe arrived in Uruguay with his wife Letizia Ortiz, to take part in the inauguration of elected President Tabare Vazquez on March 1st. Felipe VI - José Mujica.jpg| El rey de España, Felipe VI, saludó al presidente de Uruguay, José Mujica, en un encuentro en diciembre pasado. (EFE) Felipe VI - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Recepción del Rey Felipe VI al presidente Vázquez Foto: Presidencia de la República |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Juan Carlos I - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos saluda al expresidente uruguayo Julio María Sanguinetti (i), durante la reunión anual del patronato de la Fundación Carolina, esta tarde en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. EFE Jorge Batlle - Juan Carlos I.jpg| © Casa de S.M. el Rey. Don Juan Carlos con los ex presidente de Uruguay, Julio Mª Sanguinetti y Jorge Batlle, el embajador de España, Roberto Varela, y el escritor y político Carlos Julio Pereyra, visionan una fotografia de la visita oficial que realizaron los Reyes en 1983 José Mujica - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos visita al expresidente de Uruguay en su casa de Montevideo. AFP Juan Carlos I - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Juan Carlos visitó a Tabaré. República.com.uy Primeros ministros españoles con presidentes uruguayos Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Luis Alberto Lacalle - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| De izq. a dcha.: Andrés Pastrana, Sebastián Piñera, José Manuel García-Margallo, José María Aznar, Vargas Llosa, Mariano Rajoy, Luis Alberto Lacalle y Álvaro Uribe. BERNARDO DÍAZ José Mujica - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy, recibió este viernes en el Palacio de La Moncloa, en Madrid, al presidente de Uruguay, José Mujica. Ambos mandatarios analizaron las posibilidades de cooperación bilateral en la segunda jornada de la visita oficial de "Pepe" a España. EFE Mariano Rajoy - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez se reúne con Rajoy en el marco de su gira europea. Foto: AFP 2017/ Gerard Julien |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero Jorge Batlle - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El Presidente de la República, Jorge Batlle, recibió en la residencia de Suárez, en horas de la noche, al Presidente del Partido Socialista Obrero Español (PSOE), José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, ofreciendo una cena en su honor. Estuvieron presentes el Vicepresidente Luis Hierro López y el Embajador Español Fernando Martínez Westerhausen. (Fotos: SEPREDI, 4 de noviembre de 2003) José Mujica - Sin imagen.jpg| Mújica en 'Salvados': "Zapatero me dijo que Rajoy era buena persona. No lo dijo de Aznar" José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Galería de imágenes de la gira del presidente Tabaré Vázquez en España, incluyendo una serie de encuentros con los reyes de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero e incluso Diego Forlán. Montevideo Portal |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar José María Aznar - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Emb. Carlos Manuel Muñiz, Dr. José María Aznar, Dr. Luis Alberto Lacalle Herrera y Dr. Abel Matutes". cari.org Jorge Batlle - José María Aznar.jpg| Batlle agradeció a Aznar por su ayuda en las negociaciones con el FMI. AP Tabaré Vázquez - Sin imagen.jpg| Aznar y Tabaré, en el coloquio de IDEA |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Felipe González - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| (I a D) Los ex presidentes de España, Felipe González, de Chile, Ricardo Lagos, de Uruguay, Julio María Sanguinetti, y de Italia, Romano Prodi (AFP) Felipe González - José Mujica.jpg| Felipe González y José Mujica visitarán zona veredal. Foto | Colprensa | LA PATRIA Fuentes Categoría:España-Uruguay